Dishwashers with adjustable racks are known in the art. Typically, such adjustable racks must be empty and moved out of the washing chamber to permit the height of the rack to be adjusted. Also, the lift mechanism for adjusting the height of the rack normally occupies space within the rack, thereby decreasing the area of the rack which can be used for placing dishes, glasses, and other objects to be washed. Also, such adjustable racks normally raise or lower one side of the rack and then the other side of the rack in sequential steps.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having an improved adjustable rack.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable rack for a dishwasher which can be raised and lowered when positioned in or out of the washing chamber.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable rack for a dishwasher which can be raised and lowered when unloaded or loaded with objects to be washed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having an adjustable rack wherein the lift mechanism is housed within the sidewalls of the dishwasher.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having an adjustable rack wherein the lift mechanism does not occupy space within the rack.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable rack for a dishwasher wherein both sides of the rack are raised or lowered simultaneously.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having a rack wherein the height of the rack within the washing chamber can be manually adjusted.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having a rack wherein the height of the rack within the washing chamber can be adjusted via a switch or button on the control panel of the dishwasher.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having an adjustable rack which is economical to manufacture and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The dishwasher of the present invention includes a washing chamber defined by opposite sidewalls, a top wall, a bottom wall, and a back wall. One or more racks are provided within the chamber for holding objects to be washed. The racks can be moved horizontally into and out of the washing chamber for loading and unloading the objects to be washed.
One or more of the racks is vertically adjustable to accommodate different sized objects to be washed. A lift mechanism is provided in the opposite sidewalls of the dishwasher and is operatively connected to the adjustable rack for raising and lowering the rack. The lift mechanism includes guide tracks extending vertically in the opposite sidewalls, and guide blocks movably mounted within the guide tracks. The guide blocks are interconnected by cables such that the opposite sides of the rack are raised or lowered simultaneously. The cables are connected to a drum gear which is rotated by a worm gear. In one embodiment, the worm gear is mounted on a shaft with a handle for manually turning the worm gear to raise and lower the rack. In another embodiment, an electric motor is connected to the worm gear and to a switch on the control panel for raising and lowering the rack.